


Predator/육식 동물

by archangeloftheyear



Series: Dynamics/역학 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Online Predator, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangeloftheyear/pseuds/archangeloftheyear
Summary: Stiles has been tricked.





	Predator/육식 동물

Her beautiful body bare to all stood before me; posture stiff revealing her true feelings about the situation. I couldn't help but stare, soon I would take her and she'd be all mine. But for now I wanted to cherish this moment of vulnerability. 

I ushered her to come closer and watched as she hesitantly shuffled towards me. I had her stand at the foot of the bed back towards me. Pushing her hair away from her shoulder I breathed in her scent; fear, honey, fresh rain, and the forest floor. I shoved her onto the bed rolling her onto her back. She was oh so perfect for me, presenting beautifully. 

When we had first met she had been shocked to find out I wasn't who I said. Her fear coming off her in waves but I kept her silent with simple threats. She had shown me things she shouldn't have; her chest heaving, thighs quivering, and shudders wracking her body. 

So young and innocent that I couldn't help myself. She was offering herself to me whether she knew it or not. Baring her neck lying belly up. I would breed her, fill her full of my pups, make sure no one would touch her. She was mine and only mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently writing another part of this; hopefully it comes out okay ;-;
> 
> Give me some feedback! Tell me if its total crap or not!
> 
> archangeloftheyear.tumblr.com


End file.
